Electronically controlled irrigation systems typically include sprinklers, electric zone valves, and one or more electric controllers. Individual sprinklers are fed by underground water pipes connected to a water supply source and communicate with electrically operated solenoid zone valves. Such zone valves are typically Alternating Current (AC) powered solenoid valves, which are “hard wired” directly to the controller. Control wires also connect the controller to the solenoid valves, which are usually buried underground.
Typical controllers are AC powered and are mounted on a wall near an AC outlet, located either indoors or outdoors. The controllers are typically of solid state design and allow a user to control the sequence of zones to be watered, the starting time of each watering, the duration of each watering, and intervals between watering events.
Residential and commercial properties having irrigation systems installed are known for taking pride in the beauty of their lawn and flora, and perhaps the productivity of vegetables gardens. Such irrigation systems, however, do not offer any animal or human security or deterrent benefits to the property. Animal and human security deterrent systems are typically stand-alone systems that are incapable of being integrated with current irrigation systems. This creates added cost and complexity to the installation of stand-alone trespasser deterrent systems.
In one retrofit automatic irrigation system for animal and human deterrent control, one or more motion sensors may be placed within a bordered zone monitored for trespassers. Such motion sensors can detect a body entering a bordered zone and generate a trespasser signal having a unique ID. A programmable control receiver module receives the signal and activates a solenoid control valve to spray the trespasser with water. This wet and/or scares off the trespasser and prevent the entering of trespasser into the protected zone.
Such systems require complex and expensive designs, including the use of devices such as, for example, a programmable control receiver module. The conventional intruder detection and deterrent system affects the operation of an existing sprinkler system and requires modification of the sprinkler control system or the sprinkler valve.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed, there is a requirement for a human and animal deterrent control apparatus that can be easily and inexpensively retrofitted directly onto existing or with new irrigation systems.